Hide and Seek
by BrookeJean
Summary: The SR-2 Normandy Crew indulge in a game of Hide and Seek while Joker has a little plan of his own. Shenko Fluff Dedicated to KAST and KAAS
1. Hide

A/N: This story came to me while I was laying in bed trying to fall asleep one night. A few days later it was still rattling around so I decided to go with it. What we have now is pure fluff and then Shenko and more fluff. I guess that makes this story Shenko fluff. Anyway, let me know what you think. R&R is always appreciated.

And of course - I own nothing but my own oddities.

Lastly - Dedicated to the Ladies (and occasional men) of KAST and KAAS! Congrats on over 400 member!

* * *

**Chapter One - Hide**

_One. _

The crew scrambled in all directions as Shepard started counting.

_Two. _

Shepard had made the mistake of admitting to someone on her crew that her life on earth hadn't been conducive to a playful childhood and as a result, she'd never actually played any childhood games. That conversation then escalated and somehow everyone had been suckered into a game of hide and seek aboard the Normandy.

_Three._

Although, as the crew explained the rules, she had decided every mission was a lot like this game. The bad guys had plenty of time to hide and then she arrived, found them all, and the game ended with everyone dead or on their way to prison.

_Four._

Alright, her version was a bit more morbid and depressing but it was also a lot more fun.

_Five. _

Joker, who was given an obvious head start, was not worrying about finding the perfect spot to hide. Instead, he was getting everything ready for a little twist to this game everyone was playing. He made his way toward the airlock, "Right on time" he whispered.

_Six. _

Kelly and Garrus were going to help each other win this game. Kelly knew her way around the ship better than almost anyone else on board and Garrus was a big bulk of cuddly mass that Kelly wanted to "learn" more about. With that in mind Kelly suggested going down to engineering where they could whisper without being heard - the engines would cover up any small noises they might make.

_Seven. Man. This counting thing is really boring. _

"Just keep it up until you get to-"

"Ha. You fell for my trap. Better go in a different direction, Donnelly," Shepard gloated.

_Eight. _

Tali was trying to fit into the small crevice between the book-shelves and the wall in the starboard observation deck but her hips were proving problematic. After a few more tries she let out an exasperated sigh and started looking for another spot with a little more room.

_Nine. _

Jack was silently following Dr. Solus. She knew he'd have somewhere good to hide and if they both didn't fit, she would persuade him to go elsewhere.

_Ten. _

Shepard could hear heavy breathing and steps coming down the bridge towards CIC. Between counting she stopped to gloat, "Guess the bridge isn't the best place to hide after-all."

_Eleven. _

Joker looked a little worried but realized the black fabric tied around Shepard's head was definitely obstructing her view of anything going on around her. Luckily, that included himself and his "plan".

_Twelve._

It wasn't that Grunt didn't understand the rules, he did. He just didn't get why they were doing this at all. "Humans" he grumbled. He just couldn't comprehend why the pilot had been so insistent on playing this game of cat and mouse. Grunt was far too big to hide in any clever places so he chose to simply take the elevator to the captain's quarters where he would sprawl out on her bathroom floor and maybe get some much needed rest. He knew Shepard often forgot she even had a bathroom in her quarters – he was counting on that happening again.

_Thirteen._

Thane knew he was likely to win. This game required every skill that he had been refining since he was six years old. To give himself a bit of a challenge he decided he would hide only a few feet from Shepard at all times. And, as the last crew member decided CIC was not an ideal spot to hide, Thane disappeared into the shadows of the ship.

_Fourteen._

Kasumi was just going to hang out in her room and use her cloaking device to win but the others had voted that, that was cheating before the game had begun. She now found herself crouched in a corner of the main battery, bent in all sorts of odd angles wishing she had just opted out of this game altogether.

_Fifteen._

Zaeed was too good for this sort of non-sense but he was also a bit competitive. He strutted around for a bit acting like he didn't care and when no one was looking he slipped into a cupboard he had emptied earlier in the mess. He'd moved everything around and stocked it with a pillow. In fact it was the perfect spot to lie down and take a nap. A small grin crossed his face as he fell asleep.

_Sixteen._

Samara was headed to the Women's restroom to hide in one of the shower stalls when she caught a glimpse of Joker. Usually, his presence didn't make her think twice but this time, his situation was much more entertaining. Joker riding piggyback on someone's back. He caught Samara staring with an amused look in her eye and simply put one finger to his lips. The human sign to "stay quiet". With this Joker and his friend disappeared around the corner towards the med-bay.

_Seventeen._

Donnelly had purposely made the commander think she knew where he was so that he could hide exactly where she thought he was without her checking there because she would think he had gone somewhere not so obvious. Just thinking about all that sounded so confusing that Donnelly knew his plan was already working. He smirked to himself and hoped it would be enough of a ploy to last longer in this game than his dear gal pal Gabby.

_Eighteen._

Gabby was holding in her laughter as she sat watching Kenneth. She'd found a perfect hiding spot to watch him squirm without him being able to see her. She had especially loved his ploy to trick the Commander as to his current whereabouts. Gabby was banking on his spot being the first place the Commander looked.

_Nineteen. _

Even after hearing the rules several times, Legion did not understand what was going on. He had conferred with EDI as to the purpose of this odd behavior. Unfortunately neither AI had an answer. As a result they chose to discuss the events of the past millennium in the Comm room, out of the way.

_Twenty. _

Mordin knew he was being followed and that is why he was planning on hiding in the worst calculated spot on the ship. The Armory. He had wandered the ship doing mathematical calculations in his head trying to buy time so that Jack would force him out of his bad hiding spot with just enough time to make his way to his intended spot before time ran out. Things were working out quite nicely.

_Twenty-one._

Jacob had decided to hide under Miranda's desk but when he got there, someone was already there. "Look at this. Sneaking into Miranda's room, heavy risk, but the –" "Jacob. If you don't quit talking right now I swear I'll biotic throw you across the room." Jacob shut his mouth and Miranda made a little extra room as they waited patiently for the Commander to make her rounds.

_Twenty-two._

Mess Sergeant Rupert was in heaven. He'd made his way into the port side observation deck and found that the spot behind the bar was free of any other inhabitants. He borrowed a bottle of some blue alcohol and got nice and comfortable.

_Twenty-three._

Doctor Chakwas had been hiding between the couch and the window in the port side observation deck when Rupert had entered and headed straight for the bar. She cursed herself for not thinking about the benefits of a less effective hiding spot but a better situation over-all. She couldn't hold it in anymore knowing he was drinking the last of the Blue Brew Asari alcohol. "Rupert" … she whispered loudly. "Is there room for one more?"

_Twenty-four._

Out of all the people on board the ship, he appreciated Doctor Chakwas the most. She was brilliant _and_ beautiful. He quickly scooted over as the doctor made her way behind the bar with an empty glass and a coy smile.

_Twenty-five._

"Ready or not, here I come" Shepard spoke over the Comm system.


	2. Seek

**Chapter Two – Seek**

"Now things get fun" Shepard's voice boomed across the ship as she removed the blindfold.

Hearing herself echo throughout the corridors of the ship, Shepard smiled and made a mental note to thank Tali for the brilliant idea of rigging a wireless mic to her outfit so she could announce to the entire crew when someone was found.

Shepard's first move was to find Donnelly. She knew he was too cocky for his own good and as she waltzed up to Kenneth's position she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the look on Kenneth's face,"Kenneth, I'm gonna kick you in the daddy bags for thinking I was dumb enough to fall for that".

When Gabby heard the Commander's comment she immediately burst out into a fit of giggles. Her attempts to cover up the noise with her arm failed miserably as Shepard turned immediately towards the evidence of another presence in the room and stated, "Crew, Gabby's out. Two down … lots more to go".

Her next stop was the armory.

As she walked in she immediately saw a person hunkered down behind a table. "Jack, seriously? You couldn't think of anywhere better to hide? You doubt my seeking skills that much?"

"It was Mordin's idea. He's supposed to be brilliant. Besides, it's my first time playing this game too," Jack retorted.

"Three down. Who will be my next victim?" Shepard asked in a sadistic voice while rolling her eyes at Jack, knowing all too well that she had been one-upped by the Salarian doctor.

As Shepard made her way towards the tech lab the Comm room doors flew open and she swore she heard Legion and EDI discussing the possibilities and potential for becoming embodiments of the old earth legends – Greek Gods.

"EDI, Legion. Are you two playing?"

"No Shepard Commander. EDI and myself could not comprehend the purpose of this activity. We chose to indulge in our knowledge of the past instead."

"Alright." Shepard replied warily, "Carry on".

Entering the tech lab she heard the smallest of noises but Shepard knew this ship so well that she knew it was not just a noise the ship made. Someone was following her, watching her. She decided to play back. "Thane, I know you're close."

Shepard knew Thane wouldn't retreat, but he wouldn't give up easily either. "Come out, come out wherever you are" she taunted. She heard another small ting and immediately knew where Thane was hiding. Her enhanced senses really were quite the advantage for playing this sort of game but after all she'd been through, she decided winning at hide and seek was fair game.

Shepard went around a corner feigning ignorance and waited until Thane had to extract himself from the vents to follow her further. Just as he was about to slide into another shaft, Shepard popped out startling the entire crew with her outburst. "Ah HA! Gotcha!" She shrieked. Thane turned around slowly raising his arms in defeat.

After a few more minutes Shepard decided it was time to move on to the Crew Quarters.

Betting that Garrus would probably be a poor sport and claim he had guns to calibrate she headed to his station first. As she entered the main battery she knew someone else was there but it couldn't have been Garrus. All the spots in this room were far too small for someone his size to hide.

Shepard peered around the corners and found Kasumi staring at her with pained eyes. "Shepard, just say you found me so I can reform my body to its proper shape." Shepard's eyes lit up and she started to laugh at the ways this thief was bent. Who would have thought a leg could actually do that …

"Shepard. I'd really like some help getting out of here?" Kasumi pleaded.

"Alright. Alright." Shepard laughed as she stuck out her hand for support. "Kasumi's out".

Shepard decided her next stop would be the Starboard Observation Deck. The view in here always took Shepard's breath away. It reminded her of a conversation she'd had in another lifetime. "We finally get out here and the 'final frontier' was already settled. And the residents don't even seem impressed by the view. Or the dangers." She mumbled to herself wishing things weren't so complicated.

The echo of her words throughout the ship made her snap back to reality and she realized she'd heard someone sigh only a few feet from her. She knelt down on the couch and looked over the edge.

"Tali'zorah Vas Normandy is officially out of the game."

Tali made some sort of growling sound, "It's my damn hips - always getting in my way. Kept me from being able to hide better."

"Aww. Poor Tali. She needs some love. Maybe someday there will be a whole galaxy of fans for you to choose from all because of those hips of yours. You'll appreciate it more then, right?"

"Commander, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't announce my hip problems throughout the entire ship".

Shepard laughed, "Oh. Right. Sorry Tali. Well, on to my next victim" and she stalked out of the room on a mission.

The women's bathroom door opened as Shepard walked past and she decided to take a look inside. Slowly Shepard went through the restroom opening stall doors and pushing aside shower curtains. When she got to the last shower stall she pushed the curtain aside and there sat the Asari Justicar deep in meditation.

Samara didn't even acknowledge Shepard's presence so Shepard decided to leave her in peace without another word. Her only acknowledgment that she'd found Samara at all was made as she strode out of the restroom towards the Port Observation Deck announcing simply, "I found the Justicar".

As soon as she entered the room she heard a very familiar drunk giggle. As Shepard leaned over the bar she saw two very intoxicated crew members. "Dr. Chakwas? Rupert?.... Really?"

They both looked up at her with their best puppy dog eyes, neither of them bothering for an explanation. "Chakwas and Rupert are out." Shepard laughed. As she left the observation room she called back to them with humor, "Also, you two aren't allowed to have any more alcohol for the day. I'm cutting you off. EDI. Make sure that order is enforced or else there won't be any left for the rest of us."

Just as Shepard was about to enter the Miranda's room she heard the strangest noise. It sounded like someone was .... "Snoring?" she asked out loud.

As she approached the mess she realized the sound was coming from the bottom cupboards. When she opened the door she was startled by one mean looking Zaeed, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "EDI" shepard whispered. "Get a picture of this, quick". "As you wish, Commander", EDI replied.

"I am definitely using this against him at some point in the future." She mused.

"Crew, our dear bounty hunter Mr. Zaeed Massani is out. And if anyone wants a good laugh, he's hiding out, asleep in the bottom cupboards in the mess."

Shepard's loud voice so close to Zaeed's head startled him and he sat up straight into the shelf above him. Shepard quickly retreated knowing Zaeed was not going to be in a good mood.

Making her way back towards the med bay Shepard counted how many people she'd already found: "Let's do a quick summary for my own benefit. Ken, Gabby, Jack, Legion, EDI, and Thane are out. As well as Kasumi, Samara, Tali, Rupert, Chakwas, and Zaeed. That only leaves Joker, Kelly, Mordin, Jacob, Miranda, Garrus and Grunt." She contemplated the remaining hidden crew, "Man, we have way too many squadmates" she laughed. "Oh well. I couldn't have beaten the Collectors without you all."

Upon entering the med bay she noticed something unusual. On the sick bed farthest from the door there was a … "Predator M Armor?" The sight of it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She had loved that armor and had spent almost every spare second of her new life scouring the galaxy looking for it. Seeing it here, now, was like admitting that the life she once had really did happen. It wasn't just some dream. As she got closer she realized there was a note – a paper note. Written on paper. As if that hadn't been odd enough, the handwriting seemed almost familiar:

_If you want to keep the armor you have to take off the mic before entering the AI Core._

_See you soon_

Shepard had no idea what to expect on the other side of the doors but she figured she'd play along. So she removed the mic and left it on Dr. Chakwas desk. The note, however, had not said anything about leaving her guns and ammo behind. She removed her pistol from its holster and switched off the safety as she approached the back room.


	3. Found

**Chapter 3 – Found**

As the AI Core doors swooshed open, Shepard was prepared for almost anything but the site in front of her was the last thing she'd expected. Her hand, and in turn the gun she held, slowly lowered. She flipped the safety back on and set the gun down on a ledge never looking away from the man standing in front of her, afraid that blinking would make him disappear.

She carefully took a step forward, unsure how to proceed - unwillingly to accept that this was real.

A very deliberate cough to her right broke her daze. She turned to see Joker smiling mischievously. "Having fun Commander? I think I'll take over your post as seeker. Seems you have better things to do."

As Joker left and the doors closed shut behind him Shepard was painfully aware of the silence. She was certain the man standing in front of her could hear her heart beating. She had been avoiding his gaze but as she looked up all she saw was the small smile on his lips and the longing in his eyes.

Afraid to move but wanting nothing more than to be in his arms again Shepard found herself speaking in a barely audible voice, "Kaidan? Is that really you?"

The last little while had been the most excruciating time of his entire existence. When Joker had contacted him to come to the Normandy he had no idea what to expect. Joker had simply told him Shepard would be preoccupied long enough to get him on board and in a position to apologize, explain, listen, or whatever else he may want to do. And, as he'd walked from the bridge through CIC and had seen her standing there counting, acting so human, so alive -actually playing hide and seek - it had taken his entire will as a human being not to drop Joker and take her in his arms and kiss her so passionately she'd forget her own name, but never his.

Then he'd had to sit in this room and wait while she made her quirky remarks about her crew and bragged about her decent seeking skills. As if anyone had doubted that _the_ Commander Shepard was incompetent at finding the people she was looking for.

Of course, all that was nothing compared to when he'd heard her quote himself from another life, before collectors, or reapers had torn any chance for normalcy from his grasps. He'd nearly run from the room to find her. Joker had actually needed to stand in his way, blocking the door, while convincing him to stay where he was.

Now, Kaidan stood there staring at the women that had consumed his thoughts daily, his dreams nightly, and his emotions for far too long. He stood there unsure where to begin. He knew there were things that he needed to hear but there were things he needed to do even more. With this thought he took a step forward longing to touch her, to convince himself this wasn't just another dream.

Amazingly enough she mirrored his actions - slowly, cautiously approaching. Afraid that the smallest step in the wrong direction would cause this moment to come crashing down. And then, they were there and her hand was on his face and his lips were in her hair and trailing down her neck and his arms were wrapped around her never wanting to let her go.

For a moment the galaxy sighed with relief.

Then reality came crashing down with the memories of accusation and betrayal.


	4. Missing

**Chapter Four - Missing**

"Why are you here?" Shepard backed away slowly, afraid to trust her instincts that begged for her to return to his arms.

She didn't fail to miss the hurt that rose in Kaidan's eyes but she refused to feel guilty after the things he'd accused her of on Horizon.

"Why are you here?" She repeated in a slightly less accusatory tone.

Kaidan stumbled for the right words. Praying to some higher power that he would finally say the right thing, if that was possible.

"Shepard. I-"

"Kaidan. Why are you here?" As she said the last word Kaidan heard her voice crack. The strong hardened Commander was breaking right in front of him, and it was his fault. He was breaking her.

He took a deep breath and breathed out once trying to calm his heart. "Shepard. Where have you been?" He said almost longingly.

Shepard's head fell. "I've told you Kaidan. I was clinically dead. I was on –"

"No. I mean, I know you've told me this before but … I need you to explain. What does 'clinically dead' even mean? Why is there a Cerberus logo on the outside of this ship? And why haven't …" he paused unsure whether or not to continue. Then almost silently he whispered, "Why haven't I been with you saving the galaxy?" He paused then finished, "Where have you been?"

"Where do you want me to start? I was dead. Dead. Dead." Each mention of death was a little louder and more forceful as if trying to still convince herself of this fact. "My life ended. I went somewhere else and then a few days later … or what I thought was a few days later, I wake up and find out that everything and everyone in my life has changed, moved on." She paused afraid she would say something she'd regret but then continued anyway. "I DIED and then, and then, Cerberus brings me back to life. I can't even die in peace." She paused a moment before continuing. "I wake up to gun fire and I have to fight for my life, again. I have to wander through this strange facility wondering where my crew is, where _YOU_ are.

"And then to top it all off I am whisked away to meet The Illusive Man, who swears he knows everything useful except the one thing I actually want to know - where I can find you. He then promises me I'll find evidence that will convince me that working with him is in humanity's best interest and unfortunately, he was right - I found all the evidence I needed and more. I loved the Alliance. They were my life. They were my family. But I died. I DIED. And when I came back they weren't there for me.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up from a dream and find the world that you knew is gone. That everything you thought you knew is wrong. That those you thought you lo-" And before she knew it Shepard was unable to talk. Not for lack of trying. There was just something soft, something wonderful locked onto her lips.

She could feel moisture on her face and she realized the tears were not her own. Her Lieutenant, and he was still her Lieutenant even if he'd moved up the ranks and tried to move on, was here for her now. He'd always be hers.

Without releasing his hold on her he moved his lips away and gazed admirably over her body.

Shepard lips twitched upwards in the smallest smirk knowing how he thought - what he was thinking. "Come with me" she murmured as she nearly skipped out of the med bay - her lieutenant's hand grasping desperately to her own.


	5. Winner

**Chapter 5 – Winner**

Shepard pulled Kaidan along into the elevator and hit the button to go up to The Captain's Quarters, her room. Kaidan blushed when he saw where they were headed, "Uh, Commander. Don't you think that's moving a little fast?"

Shepard could practically hear the betrayal of Kaidan's words. He wasn't saying them because he thought them true; he was being the perfect gentleman, her ever thoughtful Lieutenant.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to bring you up here so we could actually sit down and talk."

Kaidan wasn't sure whether to feel relief or disappointment but he was pretty sure he felt a lot of both.

As they entered her room he was startled by the giant fish tank. "Wow. Someone's spoiled."

Shepard took Kaidan's hand leading him down the stairs toward her seldom used couch giving him a quick tour of the room.

"So here's the couch. And there's .... a bed."

Suddenly she became very aware of the bed a few feet away. How her body longed to take the steps toward it but her mind willed her to the safer option. Instead of making a decision she simply stood half-way between each letting her conflicted emotions play out.

All the while Kaidan stood staring at this ghost in front of him brought back to life. His love. His life. He'd been taught to be a gentleman but the longer he had to go smelling her hair without kissing her face, her neck … he was dying. Literally dying. He wanted to pick her up and throw her down on the bed and make up for two years of lost time but part of his brain was nagging him for wanting to rush things. So he stood there, halfway between the bed and the sofa wondering what would happen next.

"Oh Kaidan. Look at what you do to me. I can't even make a decision about here or there. Help me?"

He wasn't sure if it was the innocence of her plea or the struggle he saw taking place in her eyes but his mind had been made. He knew he loved her. Hell, he'd spent the last two years longing to be with her. Why was it so hard to take what he wanted … and with this thought his lips found hers and her body found his. As he lowered her slowly to the floor halfway between the couch and the bed, they heard a door swoosh and a very deep krogan voice.

"Shepard. Human." Grunt acknowledged them both standing at the top of the stairs with his arms folded across his chest. Shepard's face instantly turned a shade of bright red and all she managed was a simple nod of the head. Grunt then turned his back calling out, "I guess that means I won" as he exited the captain's quarters and headed to the elevator.

Kaidan just sat there wide-eyed mouth hanging open and Shepard had to laugh. She liked this. She liked life. She liked living more than fighting. She hoped someday, someday soon she could be normal. But most importantly she finally realized that being here, being with Kaidan was the first step back to being whole.

* * *

A/N: Thanks Javan Ryder for convincing me to share this story and I hope you caught the inside joke I added!


End file.
